


Youtuber Shenanigans

by Knuckles009 (RedCatEye)



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: AU-modern setting, Animator!Ezio, Another q and a chapter, Bartending & Flaring How-To's/Composer!Desmond, COME AT ME BRAH, Connor and Desmond's collab, Connor's livestream, Death Threats, Ezio's a concerned best friend, Gamer!Malik, Gamer/Composer!Aveline, Haytham ruins everything, I just wanted to see Haytham as a caring father, I love Ziio so much, Implied Past Homophobia, Implied past domestic abuse, M/M, Mixed Genre!Altaïr, Non-Graphic Violence, OOC Haytham...?, Police Stations, Speedpainter!Leonardo, The baguette of doom, Types-of and Top 10s/Cosplay Tutorials!Shao Jun, VidCon Host!Evie Frye, VidCon aftermath, Voice Actor!Connor, Yes I ship ConDes, Youtuber AU, and it's only five chapters so far, idk - Freeform, mature language, random burly biker guy, this is spiraling out of control, which I do not know what happens in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCatEye/pseuds/Knuckles009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in a Youtuber!AU where the different characters are Youtubers (obviously, Knuckles!) Some are serious, some are silly and some are just...random. </p><p>Based in an AU where Pewdiepie isn't the king of Youtube. No offense to Pewds, though. I just thought that this AU would be pretty cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. AssasSix - Altaïr Ibn'La-Ahad

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts for so long. I think the first time I actually typed this is way back to the first week of December. It was supposed to be a prompt-filler for a friend's birthday because she loves Youtube and AC so I asked her for the prompt. BUT I never really got around to upload it in time so I decided to compensate.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any character or brand you may recognize in this work of fiction. All characters belong to Ubisoft and any recognizable youtube brand is by Youtube and the respective user. I am not claiming ownership, nor am I affiliated with any of the two brands.

Altaïr tripped over a wire as he set up his microphone. He had stuff hanging from his arms, mostly wires and in his hands were different kinds of cameras. He cursed under his breath as he straightened back up and kicked the wire away from his foot. Once his microphone was working properly, the camera was next. He looked at the stack in his hands, trying to decide which one to use then settling with the Canon 7D since he was used to it. He could experiment with the other cameras some other time.

"You were supposed to start recording half an hour ago," Malik reminded, leaning against the door frame. "Are you still setting up?"

Altaïr nearly dropped the camera as he was positioning it. "What does it look like? Are Leonardo and Ezio here?"

"They've been here for an hour. They're in the living room waiting for you."

 

The younger Youtuber finally finished setting up. He straightened up, his back crackling from crouching down too long. "I'm gonna start recording. Tell 'em we're starting in three minutes."

Malik rolled his eyes. "That's what you said an hour ago." But he went out of the room anyway, his conversation with the other Youtube personalities could be heard as Altaïr at down in his chair, making sure his recording software was all set. He tweaked with the camera a little to make sure he had the best angle as his friends walked inside the room.

 

"It's been a while since you called us to be guests in your videos," Leonardo mused, sitting down on a chair next to Altaïr. "I don't wanna think that it's because you think you're too famous to be around us, Mister King of Youtube."

"Just sit down, Leo," was what Ezio said as he took a seat beside the artist. "Malik, aren't you gonna sit down?"

 

Malik didn't look up from his phone. "In a bit. I have to upload a video of my own to my channel. I haven't uploaded in a week and my subscribers are begging me to at least give them an update video." And with that, the gamer left the room just as Altaïr started recording.

 

"Hey, guys! It's AssasSix here and I am here with two very special guests," The golden-eyed man greeted with a usual wave of his hand. He turned to his friends and, with a smile, suggested, "You guys wanna introduce yourselves?"

 

Leonardo decided to go first. With a rather pathetic wave, he smiled. "Hey, Altaïr's fans. I'm Leonardo, also known as TheCommonArtist from the Youtube collective, Collective Divergence-"

"And I'm Ezio from the Youtube channel, AnimationDominator."

 

Altaïr looked at Ezio as he raised an eyebrow. "You lazed out on your username, didn't you?" 

 

Ezio elbowed the youngest Youtuber in the ribs. But he nodded, a smile on his face. "You know I did. But anyway, what are we here for, Altaïr?"

"'M glad you asked, Ezio," Altaïr clasped his hands together, a goofy smile on his face. "You two are here because we are going to do a little Q and A."

 

He turned to the camera and continued. "We actually have another guest coming later on in the video so stay tuned. So I asked you guys on twitter and facebook what you wanted to ask me and my guests and a lot of you have responded so nicely so let's get started."

 

They got through about twelve questions before Malik had finally decided to join them. By that time, Leonardo was the one answering a question about his art. The gamer took a chair and sat next to Altaïr. The artist didn't seem to notice Malik's arrival, instead he continued to answer a question about his upcoming series on his channel. Malik waved at the camera and waited for Leonardo to finish the question. 

 

"Glad you decided to join us, Malik," Altaïr smiled as he finally turned to the new guest. To the camera, he smiled. "So you guys probably remember Malik, who's also known as GameStorm here on Youtube. I'm pretty sure you guys know him very well. I believe we've had quite a handful of Co-Op games together-"

"Yeah, among other things." Ezio muttered under his breath as he ran a hand over his mouth to make sure Altaïr doesn't hear it. Thankfully, the youngest man didn't as he continued.

 

"Alright, the next question is actually for you, Malik," Altaïr scrolled down his phone for a while before settling on the question on Twitter. "Is it true that you're not straight?"

 

Malik covered his eyes with one hand, laughing as he slightly ducked his head. Leo and Ezio had started laughing as well but a lot louder. This time, it was Leonardo who spoke first.

"I love how the question is immediately like 'Are you gay or not' just after Malik just sat down. 'S like...oh my god."

"Well, apparently, shit just got serious, Leo." Malik joked, wiping an imaginary tear from his left eye. Altaïr was scrolling on his phone probably looking for questions or checking messages or whatever while his guests were discussing how the questions got personal really fast for the gamer.

 

Malik cleared his throat and looked back to the camera, his lips pressed to a thin line. He was trying so hard not to laugh. "Okay, y'really wanna know? And no, Ezio, don't you dare wise-crack me right now. I swear to god, I'll...hack your channel." A round of laughter was shared once more before it died down for the gamer to continue. 

"Consider this my 'coming out' confession but...I'm pansexual. Like, it doesn't matter what a person looks like to me. If you make me happy then cool. Next question!"

 

Leonardo cleared his throat, trying to contain another giggle. "Why're you so eager to change the subject, Mister 'All-Mighty Gamer'?"

"Yeah, tell us more," Altaïr finally chimed in, although he was still looking at his phone. "How did you know you were pansexual? That's the follow-up question, by the way."

 

It was a long conversation and Malik knew that Altaïr would be bitching about the editing later so this must've been a topic that the younger man wanted to know more about. And besides, this bit probably won't even make it to the final video so it didn't matter. So his explanation was finished and they moved on to the more...personal questions. 

Ezio didn't receive a  _really_ personal one, though, which everyone else was envious about.

 

'@PrettyBoyEzio: Will you ever hold a fan event or something similar in the future?'

 

Ezio rubbed his chin with the palm of his hand as he thought of an answer. "Maybe I will. I mean, it has been something I've been thinking about for well over a year now but just not this year, though. Cause I have a lot of projects to work on, I still make the intro and outro animations for these dorks-" He pointed to Altaïr and Malik. "And I wanna really save up for it and make it special so yeah. Definitely having a fan event some time in the future." 

With a nod, they proceeded to the next question. Though, it made them wish they didn't.

 

'@LeonardoD.V.: Would you ever draw Ezio naked, given the chance?'

 

Leo took a calming breath, chuckles could be heard once in a while as he did so. "I don't want to but an artist has to work on nudity at one point or another. But no, I don't want to."

"Why the fuck not, Leo?!" Ezio protested. "I'm pretty good."

"You're impossible to negotiate with when we plan out your animations. I don't even know why I ask for your help."

 

Malik decided to intervene. "Ezio's animations are pretty well-done, you have to admit, Leo." The artist shrugged and apologized to Ezio, which the latter didn't accept because there was nothing to apologize for. Before things got too dramatic, thankfully they moved on with the questions.

 

'@TheEagleAssasSix: Is it true that you and @GameStormBringer fucked each other or have since you do share an apartment now?'

 

"These just get super personal and just 'in-your-face' about it, don't they?" Altaïr mused as his friends burst into laughter once more. Malik almost fell off his chair but he had one of his hands on the floor to keep him from face-planting onto the carpeted floor. Altaïr waited for the laughter to subside before he answered the question.

 

"Yeah, we still do actually," He admitted, not knowing that Malik was looking at him while he was busy talking. "I mean, we should because we're fucking...boyfriends and shit."

 

And at that moment, a record scratch would've been an appropriate sound effect. Ezio and Leonardo looked absolutely taken by surprise by the laid-back confession, like it wasn't a big deal. And they were sure that anyone who would be watching the final product would be as shocked as they were. Especially with how chill Altaïr seemed to be about it. Like right now, he was looking through his phone again for another question and Malik was trying to peek into the younger Youtuber's phone all boyfriend-like. 

 

"What? That's it?"

 

Altaïr and Malik looked up to see Ezio absolutely confused. So Malik decided to be the one to explain.

 

"We actually started dating a few years ago, almost three years ago in fact. We didn't want anyone to know because we could just imagine the online articles being 'Biggest Youtube celebrities' and shit like that about us going out. And we didn't really want to have people asking us questions about each other. We both agreed that what happens between us behind the camera is...our business."

Leonardo had to lean a bit to look at Malik properly. "Then why now? Why change your mind?"

 

Altaïr was biting on his nails and Malik had to slap his hand away to get him to stop. Eventually it was Altaïr who answered the question:

 

"We decided that we've been in the closet for so long and, personally, it was making me feel guilty because I always say in my videos that my viewers should never feel like they have to hide themselves and I thought it was hypocrisy because I'm not practicing what I preach, as they say. I wanted to come out for so long, I was actually considering to have Malik and I to have a proper 'Coming Out' video or whatever. This Q and A was sort of planned but we wanted to come out just...casually, y'know? Cause there are a lot of people on Youtube who accuse Youtubers that come out as doing it for attention or whatever. We didn't want to make it look so professional and serious. We wanted to stick to the light-hearted atmosphere our channels have."

 

Malik looked at the camera. "So, expect a new video coming next week from both of us about this. Hopefully, this won't change anything but hey, it happens."

 

Ezio and Leonardo had to nod at that. They knew what it was like to be accused of faking a coming out video for attention. Malik and Altaïr knew that so maybe that's why they didn't want to come out like Leo and Ezio did. They moved on with the questions, Altaïr choosing a few cheery ones so everyone wouldn't feel so tense. Eventually, they reached the last question, which was addressed to Altaïr and it was a questioned he got way too often:

 

'What/Who was your inspiration for getting started on Youtube?'

 

Altaïr was hesitant at first but he decided to answer it anyway, for the sake of the audience. "Actually, Malik was the very first channel I was subscribed to-"

 

"Why am I not surprised?" Leo chimed in, rewarded by a few chuckles here and there from his friends.

 

"Shut up," Altaïr cleared his throat to stop a smile creeping on his face. "It was back in my 'not really uploading content but just using my account to subscribe to my favorite people' phase. I was subscribed to him when he just hit five hundred thousand subscribers. And the funniest thing I remember was seeing Malik's really old video, I don't know if some of you guys saw it but he was playing the guitar and at the end of the video, I was kinda sad because he said that it was for his girlfriend. Is that bad?"

Malik shook his head, the memory of the video still fresh on his mind but he let Altaïr finish.

 

"I think he meant for the video to be private because he was sending it to his girlfriend back then but I think he realized what happened when it was finally uploaded. So I think there were very few people who saw that video because he made it private after a day. But I still remember that he was playing...a male cover of 'Thousand Miles' by Vanessa Carlton and I thought that it was really cool."

 

"And that's when you realized you had a crush on him?" Ezio asked, coughing a little from all the laughing he'd done.

Altaïr nodded, cheeks slightly red. "I actually have it saved on my desktop, somewhere in my documents. Like, whenever I have to have my computer reformatted, I always save that video on a USB or some shit. I don't care if that video is what's causing all these problems, I am willing to spend thousands of dollars to have my computer repaired. And a lucky computer repair guy's kids will be put through college. Win-win situation."

"Can't believe you fucking remember that shit, Altaïr," Malik confessed. "But you better not post that video anywhere because- Oh, there's probably another factor about that video that attracted you. Tell them what it was."

Altaïr covered his face as he laughed, Ezio and Leonardo making side commentaries about the situation and Malik just trying to get Altaïr to spill the beans.

 

"He was..." A few more giggles erupted from the King of Youtube's mouth. "He was fucking topless, too."

Malik nodded in agreement, Ezio and Leonardo laughed even harder, even kicking at the floor. Malik was thankful he and Altaïr took the apartment on the ground floor. 

 

"Really, Malik? Topless?" Leonardo questioned. "Why? Why, even, would you think-"

 

Malik shrugged and made random hand gestures. "I was young and stupid back then, alright? Don't judge me!"

 

Altaïr clapped his hands once, the sound loud and sudden enough that the three guests became quiet.

 

"Guys, I'm sorry but that's all the time we have. This video's gonna be a bitch to edit later so say your goodbyes and promote your channel or projects or whatevs. Leonardo, you go first."

Leonardo nodded and turned to the camera. "Be sure to check out my channel and the Collective Divergence for speed drawings and tutorials on art. Altaïr will put all of our social links below so be sure to check 'em out."

"And guys, to those who are following my little cartoon project," Ezio started as he tied his hair back in a small ponytail. "Keep updated on my Tumblr and Twitter accounts because I will be finishing the next episode by this week and it will be uploaded this weekend so be on the look out for that."

 

Malik rubbed at his eyes for a second before doing a little self-promotion of his own. "Until Dawn will be finished next week so be updated. And for those who are asking me on Tumblr and Facebook: Yes, my Wattpad story, Year with no Light, has been discontinued. More about that on my channel so check it out."

 

 

Once Malik finished, Altaïr wrapped the video up with, "Thanks so much for watching and I'll see you in my next video! Bye!"

 


	2. GameStorm - Malik Al-Sayf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do NOT claim ownership of any of the names, brands and/or companies you may recognize in this work of fiction. All characters, brands, and other names belong to their respective owners and I do not make profit in making this.
> 
> Having said that, I hope you enjoy Malik's fun little 'video'.

"Hey, guys," Malik greeted, his lethargic state probably evident through his voice but he really didn't give a shit to do anything to hide it. 

 

The gamer had been awake for well over twelve hours, having just come back from a convention and an interview at a local radio station. Both of the events shared a single factor, which was the inescapable questions about his recent confession on Altaïr's video last week about his sexuality and of course, his and Altaïr's unexpected relationship. After the convention, the questions just got repetitive and he tried his best not to throw his shoe at the radio host for asking the same damn type of question.

 

He scratched the bridge of his nose as he tried to think of the next thing he wanted to say. "Sorry if I sound tired, it's just because I am. It's been a crazy week. As you can probably tell, I'm wearing a really, _really_ dirty shirt, which just means that I stopped giving a fuck a few hours ago." 

"But why, you may ask, am I so tired? I'll put a link up here," He pointed to where the upper right corner of the viewer would be. "And also a link in the description that will take you to my...friend, AssasSix's video posted just last week. You click it yet?" He asked with smile on his face. "Nah, it's okay. I'll wait until you finish that video. You done? Good, because I'm not about to repeat that confession."

Malik cleared his throat, finding it a bit dry but he refused to pause the recording to get a glass of water that would probably spill all over his desk top. 

 

"You may have noticed that this video isn't a gaming one but there's a reason behind this. For those who have watched that video, you probably know why I'm making this. So basically, confessions happened on that Q and A and a certain revelation on that video caused the on-going fan wars. Um...So yeah, I went on Tumblr and told you guys to shoot me some questions regarding that confession." He pulled his phone out of his pocket, opened the Tumblr app and scrolled through the tags.

 

He settled on a particular question after a few seconds. "Alright, let's clear all this shit up. Let's go!"

 

'@GameStormBringer: Didn't you say in one of your videos that you hated AssasSix? When did your opinion about him change?'

 

Malik pursed his lips, trying to remember which video he may have said that. "I think you're referring to the...fifth episode, I believe, of my playthrough of Assassin's Creed Syndicate. In which I say, in a joking manner by the way, that I hate Altaïr. I said, and I quote: 'Fuckin' trying to get my Reese's Butter cups at three in the fucking morning. Hate that little shit.'"

He ducked down so he was out of camera range to sneeze into a cloth. It's fine, he'll edit this part out later. After a while, he straightened in his seat once more.

 

"We were already living together by that time and my opinion about him, which is fair but not overly-positive, hasn't changed in the...how many years we've known each other. I think the reason why people seem to think that I'm constantly mad at him is because, if you remember, our fan bases used to put us in little imaginary battles. And we took notice of it eventually and just to put the fans to rest, and probably to have a little fan service for the people who ship us, we decided to have a little Co-Op together on Portal 2. Since then we had so much fun and we played games more and more."

He let out a small laugh at his rambling. "Okay, next question."

 

'@GameStormBringer: Why did you and Altaïr decide to live together? Were you both in the same area or did Altaïr decide to move in with you when you started dating?"

 

Malik scrunched his eyebrows together trying to remember because it had been a year ago now since Altaïr had moved in. "It's weird, actually, our living arrangement. We met face to face at Vid-Con a few years ago and back then, he'd just moved to the U.S. from the Middle East and he lived in a shitty apartment and we were already good friends back then. I told him where I was living and that it was too big for me anyway since my brother just moved out for university."

He coughed a bit, excusing himself, before continuing. 

 

"He liked the place and that's how it started. Now that I think about, three years later, our relationship started off in a very weird way. For the first few weeks, he was unbearable to live with: He'd always leave his computer equipment scattered all over the floor of our apartment and I was the one who had to clean it up. But...yeah, I'm rambling a bit. Next question."

 

'@GameStormBringer: Aren't you and Altaïr brothers?'

Malik looked at the camera as if questioning the audience if they were serious about asking question. He covered his mouth as he coughed before answering.

 

"I think you're confusing Altaïr with my brother, Kadar. My brother is currently in university and no, I never have any intention nor motive of performing an incestous act with him. So let's move on before the incest shippers start a comment war below."

 

He went on with the questions, some were a bit more personal than others but he answered them nonetheless. When the queries were starting to sound a bit identical to each other, he cleared his throat before he went on with the outro.

 

"Alright, I'm afraid that's all the time I have for this Q and A. Thanks for all the questions you guys gave me and I hope that I was able to answer your questions. Oh, and reminder, the final episode for my Outlast: Whistleblower will be up next week so be on the look-out for that."

He checked the time on his wristwatch, the time displayed was 1:30 AM so he knew he had to wrap this up or he'd never hear the end of it from Altaïr.

"But for now, I'll end this here. And guys, remember: Nothing is true; Everything is permitted so keep doing what you enjoy and keep doing what makes you happy. I'll see you guys in the next video. See ya!"

 

He turned off the camera and stopped the recording before slumping back in his chair. He rubbed his eyes, knowing that he would probably lose a big part of his audience. It was bound to happen and frankly, he didn't mind. He was just glad that all of this was out to the public. He was sick of having to hide his real relationship with Altaïr. He felt like he could finally breathe easily now.

 

"I can hear you thinking from all the way over here, Malik."

 

The gamer turned his head, seeing his roommate leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed at his chest. He was dressed in a wife beater and worn-out sweatpants which were a few holes away from becoming fishnets.

Malik sighed from his nose, holding his arms up to silently ask for a hug. Altaïr hesitated at first but eventually came closer and let Malik rest his head against his stomach. Calloused fingers ran through the gaming Youtuber's dark hair, slightly soothing Malik.

 

"I'm so exhausted." The older man confessed, his words muffled slightly by the cloth of Altair's shirt.

Altaïr nodded, bending a little by the hip to place a quick kiss at the top of his lover's head. "I know. Let's get you to bed, huh?"

"Are you sure that we did the right thing by telling them?"

The younger man shrugged but had a sympathetic smile on his face. 

 

"All we did was confess who we are. It's your viewers who will make it seem like a good idea or not."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It just occurred to me: The beginning of Altaïr and Malik's 'friendship sounds like Cryaotic and Pewdiepie's. Like, seriously that's how Pewds and Cry started playing games together. I need to put a disclaimer on that, too. So not claiming ownership, blah, blah, blah. 
> 
> See you in the next chapter!


	3. Connor Kenway: Behind the camera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set a few weeks before Malik's confession video and Altaïr makes another appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I should probably do Ezio and Leonardo first but I'm too excited so here is Connor's life behind the camera. But not to worry, Connor will have another appearance in a future chapter that will be of him recording a video.
> 
> With Connor, I wanted to try a different style so I hope it's okay.

Connor didn't expect to see the video. One of his friends from Skype had told him about it and said that he should make a reaction video from it. But frankly, there was nothing to react on, nothing that seemed so bad or whatever. It was just two Youtubers confessing their sexualities and relationship. What's there to say?

 

The young man used to be a react-to kind of channel but after a year of doing it, he decided to expand a bit to voice-acting and reading short stories from the Internet. It's fun and people enjoy hearing his voice so he made the decision to stick to it. Sure, he does film his reactions to a few videos here and there but only if it were under certain factors.

But other than those rare videos, his channel thrived from his voice and he was even offered a job to voice a video game character. Needless to say, it was a dream come true.

 

"Connor!"

 

He paused the video to answer his father with a quick "What?" and when no answer came, he slid off his headphones and stood up from his chair. He closed the door to his 'studio', which was just the attic, and went downstairs to see why his father had called him. He found the man in the living room couch, papers strewn across the coffee table in front of him and laptop on his...well, lap.

 

"Dad, what is it?"

Haytham took a quick sip of coffee before replying. "Aveline called. She asked if you wanted to go to VidCon."

"Why did you not just call me so I could answer the phone myself?"

"I thought you were recording so I just took the message. She said for you to call her if you want to go."

 

Now, normally Connor would be rushing to get his phone and call Aveline as soon as possible. Don't get him wrong: He loved going to VidCon but this year, he didn't feel like going. He figured everyone was still buzzing because of the video Altaïr put up and, since he and Connor were good friends, people are gonna ask the latter if he knew about it.

But truth be told, he didn't know and he was surprised when he saw the video in its entirety. But in hindsight, he guessed it should have been obvious.

 

Connor shook the thoughts out of his head and turned his attention back to his father.

"Are you not going?"

He knew it should have been weird when his father told him about his former YouTube life, that he was the famous and ever-anonymous, SworntotheCross. He didn't believe his father at first but he was shown the video drafts and how Haytham managed to put the videos together, he was convinced.

 

Still, Connor knew he shouldn't have asked. Haytham had confirmed his deactivation just four years ago and he hasn't uploaded anything since. His channel's still up but the last video that was posted was him announcing his permanent break from YouTube.

His father's answer didn't come as a surprise.

 

"Why should I? I already told you that I quit making videos so your mother could have help raising you."

Connor pursed his lips. "Why not as just a visitor, then? I do not want to go alone, dad."

Haytham took a deep breath, showing his annoyance but Connor stood his ground. "Connor, you're 23 years old, you're being trained at a nearby wrestling school, you've been to more countries than I have and you're a graduate of Psychology at a university in the Philippines. And you're telling me that you can't handle yourself at VidCon, an event that you have gone to alone so many times before?"

"It is not that," Connor protested. "You know what, nevermind. If Aveline calls again, tell her I am not going this year. Where is mom, by the way?"

 

"Oh, that's the other thing," Haytham reminded, shutting his laptop to look at Connor. "She called a little earlier. She said that you should be done recording before she gets home."

Connor's face displayed his confusion. "Why? She always lets me finish whenever I want."

"Because she bought a new camera for you and she wants you to test it when she comes back."

 

The young man's eyes widened at the announcement. He rarely gets new equipment, especially from his mother. Most of the time, he saved up for the things he needed or he would bribe his dad for money to buy it. So Ziio must be in a good mood to buy him the item.

He nodded, not knowing how else to react, before going back upstairs. "Gonna be recording." He announced as he proceeded to the attic.

When he reached the door, he flipped the sign hanging from a nail on it, the 'Please do not disturb, Youtuber recording.' sign he made just a few weeks ago prominently displayed. But sometimes, it didn't stop his mother from just barging in and ruining the recording.

 

He went inside, closed the door behind him and sat back down in his chair. He thought about what he should do now. Should he react to the video? Post a tweet about it? There wasn't much he could say, since there was nothing that seemed to be wrong about the video. He minimized Chrome and clicked the Skype icon, knowing just who to talk to.

* * *

 

"Hey, Connor!"

 

As always, Altaïr greeted with a wave of his hand, the same wave he uses in his intros. Connor figured that it was because the other Youtuber had gotten so used to it that it was probably an impulse now.

Connor smiled at his friend and greeted him with the same enthusiasm the other gave. It's been a long time since they last collaborated. It was a song, if his memory was correct, a song about frustrating moments while playing with other people in a game. What was it? Left 4 Dead 2, yeah. 

But he wasn't video-calling Altaïr for just reminiscing the good old days. They had to discuss a few things.

 

"How has life been, Altaïr?" Connor asked, trying to keep the atmosphere light. He didn't want to offend Altaïr by making it seem  that he'd only called for controversial issues. "Is Malik doing okay?"

Just after saying it, Malik padded into the room, headphones around his neck and a bag of potato chips in one hand. The older Youtuber didn't answer the question, instead he extended his arm and shook the chips quickly as a silent offer, which Altaïr declined with a shake of his head. Malik shrugged before leaving the room, loud music blared a few seconds after he did.

Altaïr cleared his throat. "He's doing alright, though I am a bit concerned about him playing Just Dance lately."

 

Connor raised an eyebrow, laughter threatened to slip past his lips. "Why? What did he do?"

Altaïr was the first to break out into hysterical laughter and Connor let the King of YouTube have a few seconds to gather his wits together. Eventually, the laughing died down and Altaïr was able to answer the question.

"He broke all of our vases when he knocked over the cabinet while dancing a song so..."

 

Laughter filled Connor's ears and his room as well as they shared another round of laughs. After a few more moments of talking, Connor had finally found the courage to ask:

"So I watched the video from last week..."

Silence was shared between them, either not knowing how to continue the situation. Altaïr fiddled with his fingers while Connor pretended to fix something on his CPU. 

 

"You're probably gonna tell me to remove it, huh?"

Altair's tone of voice couldn't be any less than remorseful. Perhaps he thought that his friend would wrongfully judge him for making such content. But what Connor replied with hopefully proved this thought as wrong.

"Of course not. It is your channel and you are free to have whatever kind of entertainment on it, as long as it does not hurt anybody."

The Syrian native gave him a grateful smile as Connor kept talking.

Connor cleared his throat. "I just wanted to ask: Why did you not tell me that...you and Malik..."

"I wanted to but you're busy with the voice-acting thing and I'm always in interviews and stuff," Altaïr explained, rubbing the back of his neck. "You and I both know the life of a Youtuber. Things just got in the way."

The Native American nodded. Both of their channels have recently been growing tremendously, what with an international magazine labeling them as two of most attractive yet entertaining YouTube stars a few months ago. Since then, the two men have gotten offer after offer, photo shoot after photo shoot and interview after interview.

 

A few hours later, Connor heard his mother's car pull up in the driveway and he had to end his conversation with Altaïr, with the promise of a collaboration in the next week. They said their goodbyes and Connor turned off his camera, slipped his headphones off his head and jogged back downstairs, just in time as Ziio went inside.

Haytham took the heavy paper bags his wife held and went to the kitchen where he'd put them down. Connor gave his mom a hug, the woman responded with a kiss to her son's forehead.

"Dad told me that you bought me a new camera." The young man excitedly said, his mother laughing softly at his enthusiasm.

She patted his cheek. "You can test it later after dinner, Connor. Now, help your father in the kitchen. I just cleaned earlier and I don't trust him with the stove." 

As if on cue, a loud 'CLANG!' emanated from the kitchen, followed by a pained hiss. Connor had to cover his mouth to refrain from laughing as he entered the kitchen.

Ziio rolled her eyes and as she put her bag down on the couch, she whispered under her breath.

 

"They may be idiots but they're my idiots."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So with Connor, you may have noticed that he doesn't use contractions (i.e. aren't, didn't, etc.) I just thought that that sort of speech would make for interesting voice-acting and readings.
> 
> Basically, imagine Connor from AC III but reading your favorite story or creepypasta. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, including that cheesy ending, and I'll see you as always, in the next one.


	4. VidCon Mishaps and Mayhem Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do NOT claim ownership of any of the names, brands and/or companies you may recognize in this work of fiction. All characters, brands, and other names belong to their respective owners and I do not make profit in making this.
> 
> You may notice that it seems Ezio-centric at first. That's because this was supposed to be Ezio behind the camera but I decided to just do this. The End Notes will explain why.

Ezio didn't know what to do. He was at VidCon, for the first time since he became a Youtuber, was trying to avoid being spotted. But he figured after the 25th person that asked him for a selfie that his disguise, which was nothing more than a black hoodie and a pair of shades, wasn't as effective as he thought. He was seated at a bench, hood down and shades off, in front of the booth where Leonardo's group, The Collective Divergence, were stationed.

He really wished that Leonardo wasn't so busy but the animator sees first hand his lover at his most overloaded days: Leonardo's studio floor scattered with crumpled paper and rejected art on canvases and empty cups of coffee, it's a horrible sight. 

Even now, at VidCon, Ezio could tell that the artist was fighting the drowsiness. He looked down at his watch, he still had enough time before the Q and A panel so he got off his seat and strolled around a bit.

 

What surprised him was the fact that Connor Kenway was at the event. Didn't he post a tweet about not going to VidCon? Oh, well. The guy must've changed his mind then. Ezio began to feel nervous. At the beginning of the year, he and Connor had a bit of conflict because of wrong choice of words from Ezio's end and it was only a month ago when they said their apologies and put the argument behind them. Hopefully, Connor wasn't the kind to hold grudges.

The Native American was surrounded by teenage fans when Ezio was a few feet away from him. The teens were scrambling to take his picture or ask for his autograph or a selfie. Connor happily complied, impressively staying calm when Ezio would have become flustered. The girls in that group were blushing and squealing as they hugged the Youtuber tightly, and Connor was kind enough to return the hugs.

It was a sweet thing to witness, and to experience if one had such a large audience. For the fans, it was a great thing to have the opportunity to be close and talk to their idol but it was a whole other thing for celebrities. They get to interact with the people that got them to where they were and to give at least a tiny bit of the love given to them back at those people as a sign of gratitude. It was an awesome thing and Ezio was glad to experience both. As a Youtuber, he was both a fan and a celebrity.

 

After the group of fans had moved on, Ezio walked a bit closer and said a weak "Hey, Connor" to the young Youtuber. Connor must have seen him coming since he had Ezio in a hug before the latter could finish the greeting.

Connor pulled away, a big smile on his face. "I am so glad you are here, Ezio," He confessed, and the Italian released a sigh of relief. "I was actually going to look for you. I just got a text from Altaïr and he said that the panel is about to start. And for me to try to tell you that."

"He has my number," Ezio pointed out, hoping it didn't sound so snobby. "Why didn't he just text me?"

Connor shrugged. "Anyway, we better get to the panel room, or whatever they called it."

Ezio nodded and they were in their way. The walk was a little too silent for Ezio so he decided to bring up a hopefully shared trouble. "I just hope they don't ask us about Altaïr's video, though."

"I hope so too," The native confirms. "I cannot even keep track of all the questions I get on Twitter about it. I just wish people would just let it go and stop bothering Altaïr and us about it."

"I see a lot of people accusing them of doing it for attention."

Connor smiled at the ridiculousness of the statement. "Really? Some people are still like that? I do not even know what to say."

 

They reached the door to their destination. Connor clapped Ezio on the shoulder as a sort of encouragement before going inside, wild cheers and confessions of admiration could be heard as the door opened. Ezio decided to take a bit of a breather. He thought about the potential questions and he prepared answers for those questions.

When he felt that he was mildly ready, he opened the door and his ears were assaulted by the excited cheers and hollers by fans and non-fans alike. He felt loved, to say the least. He climbed the two shallow steps of the stage and took a seat at the farthest end of the long table, next to Aveline. Altaïr and Malik were beside each other in the middle, Ezio was willing to bet that the event planners meant for them to be in the middle. They were the most 'controversial' couple, after all.

Other Youtubers present were Leonardo, Connor, Shao Jun and another male Youtuber that Ezio didn't know but the guy looked eerily similar to Altaïr. A few moments later, a woman walked into the room and took her place at the podium at the base of the steps. She requested for everyone to keep quiet but the crowd took a minute before finally settling down so she could talk.

 

"Hi, everybody, and welcome to this year's Question and Answer panel for VidCon 2015. My name is Evie Frye and I'm your host for today. We have a star-studded group of guests for you. First is YT Gazette's Best Animation Channel, Ezio Auditore from the YouTube channel, AnimationDominator."

Ezio breathed out a laugh at the compliment but just smiled for the cameras. More cheering and applause erupted and Ezio waved at the crowd. Once the audience died down a little, Evie continued.

"And of course, the crowned Gaming King of 2015 by Gaming Lifestyle magazine, Malik Al-Sayf aka GameStorm!" Evie raised her voice a bit to hype up the crowd. Mostly women cheered for the gamer, a few 'I love you's could be heard as Malik said a quick "Sup?".

"Lifestyle and Living's Most Powerful Woman of the Internet  and YT Gazette's Best Female Gamer, the lovely IAmMaiden, Aveline de Grandpré!"

Ezio rolled his eyes at some of the people who cheered. A few of them were guys who were yelling at Aveline to show her breasts or somewhere along those lines. He looked at Aveline, who was trying to make herself as small as possible and looked extremely uncomfortable. Even the others at the panel appeared either angered or embarrassed at the crowd's jeering. Ezio turned on his microphone, having had enough from one guy in particular.

 

"Eyo," He called, pointing at the guy. Everyone became silent. "The fuck are you trying to do here, man? Aveline is here to answer some questions, and you're here acting like you're in a fucking strip club."

The crowd murmured, a bit nervous that the normally-chill Ezio was being so hostile. But nobody could blame him since the guy he was arguing with did take it a little bit to far with his cheering.

But Ezio wasn't done. "Did you seriously come here at VidCon, wasted time and money to buy a ticket and an exclusive pass, because you wanted to see tits? Because if that's what you're here for, then I suggest you give back your pass so we could give it to a fan that wants to be here to appreciate and respect Aveline and all of us here."

The guy, embarrassed, sat back down in his seat and ducked his head inr shame. The room was silent, even Evie didn't know what to say. But she knew she had to say something to bring back the cheerful atmosphere from before, but still kept the question within the problem.

 

She turned to Aveline. "Miss Aveline, would you like him to leave?"

The woman didn't speak but nodded. And Evie called for two security guards to escort the rude guest. Thankfully, the guy went out without a struggle and it was noticeable how the guests relaxed once the guy was gone and Evie went on with the introductions.

She had a smile on her face again, probably to just try and calm the audience down. "Moving on. Crowned as YT Gazette's Best Artist of 2015, Leonardo da Vinci also known as TheCommonArtist and one of the representatives for the group, Collective Divergence...The Breakout Youtuber of 2015 and Best Musical Channel, Desmond Miles from MilesTones" Oh, so that was his name. Ezio made a mental note to search for his videos later. "Ladies' Monthly's Number 2 Most Influential Woman of Asia, Shao Jun, known for her YouTube name ShaolinFighter."

 

When Connor was introduced, some of the men and women in the audience couldn't help but swoon.

"Digital Star's Most Attractive Young Youtuber, YouTube's Man with the Voice to Die For, Connor Kenway from the channel, ClockworkDevil." Connor waved at the audience with a sheepish smile, a bit embarrassed at the mention of his achievement.

"And the King of Youtube himself, Altaïr...Ib...La..." The Youtubers laughed at her blunders and Evie had to laugh at herself as well. "I'm so sorry, Altaïr."

Altaïr waved off her apology. "'S alright, Evie. Let's just move on. It's okay." 

But Evie made sure to complete the Youtuber's introduction. "YT Gazette's Most Attractive yet Entertaining YouTube Star of 2015 and the author of the best-selling book, Only You Can Help You, Altaïr also known as his YouTube name, AssasSix.

Everybody cheered, including the other Youtubers at the panel, and Altaïr couldn't help but feel...well, proud. He finally achieved everything he wanted in his life, and he wouldn't say no to more accomplishments. The panel went on as planned, although they were a bit behind schedule because of the scuffle earlier.

 

The first ten questions weren't bad at all; just the generic things like who were their favorite superheroes, music and whatnot. But the next one was rather cute and endearing since it had a message, even if it was just meant for Altaïr and Malik

It was a kid, maybe ten or eleven years old, who asked and they all had to resist mobbing the boy with hugs. "My name's Jason and I just wanna say that I love all of you and I'm very excited to be here. My question is for Altaïr and Malik, though. I hope that's okay." The Youtubers assured him that it's okay so he went on with the question. 

Ezio raised a hand to signal that he wanted to talk. "I probably shouldn't have said all those swear words, huh?"

"You think?" Connor replied, and if it wasn't for his smile, the crowd would have gone silent again. Almost everyone knew about their past feud and we're just relieved it was over.

The kid took a piece of paper from his pocket unfolded it. "How did you come out to your family about your sexuality and your relationship? I'm a pansexual person and I'm in a relationship with another boy. I've been meaning to tell my parents about it but I'm too scared to do so. But I came across your video a few days ago and I thought that since I'll be seeing you here at VidCon, I'd probably ask you this. And also, do you have any advice for everyone who is struggling with their identity and domestic homophobia? Love you, guys, and hope to see more videos from you."

Malik looked at Altaïr, hoping that he would answer the questions but the younger man nudged him in the ribs so he was tasked to do so. 

"Thank you for the questions, Jason. Uh, for me, I didn't come out until I had a job and my own place to stay. The reason for that is because my parents are very religious and they didn't approve of queer people. And I knew that coming out would do more harm than good. Like, I could have ended up homeless or isolated from other family members. As for my relationship with Altaïr, they contacted me through Facebook, saying that they saw the video and even threatened me with the whole hell argument."

Altaïr was the next to talk. "As for the domestic abuse thing, don't...make the mistake I made. Don't think for one second that you're alone because you're not."

The young Youtuber became silent for a while, the others looking at him with worried looks on their faces. Eventually, the Syrian continued on with his answer, albeit in a shaky voice. "Don't keep all that anger and self-loathing to yourself because if you do, those are gonna eat away at you until there's nothing left, until you're left to your own devices and you're staring down at that blade or rope or gun or handful of pills in your hands. You need to tell someone, someone who you trust and who can help you get out of that situation. So to conclude, wait for the proper moment but if that isn't an option, talk to someone and get out of there as quick as you can. Hopefully, that helps you as much as it helped me and Malik. You've got a wonderful life ahead of you, Jason, and I wish you nothing but the best of luck."

 

The crowd applauded as Altaïr got up from his chair to embrace his fan, a gesture the boy was glad to reciprocate. People cheered and cameras flashed all around them but the Youtuber didn't seem to care because at the end of the day, helping his fans get out of similar or worse situations was the best reward he could be given. He took off his trademark and favorite white pointed-tip hoodie to the boy before heading back to the table. Jason went back to his seat beside a young woman, probably his sister, and showed the new item he received.

Evie let the crowd cheer as much as they wanted to before requesting for them to settle down. She gestured to a woman somewhere in the back to stand up. The woman, who was clad in a cosplay outfit, was given a microphone as she obeyed. She cleared her throat, probably to calm her down more than anything else, before moving on with her introduction and question.

"Hi, I'm Lillia, and I just wanna say I'm really glad all of you guys are here. My question is for Aveline-" The aforementioned woman sat up straighter in her seat when her name was mentioned. "How did you come up with the username 'IAmMaiden' and is there any meaning behind it?"

Aveline nodded, more out of habit than actual understanding. She moved her mic closer to her. "Thank you for the great question. I came up with 'IAmMaiden' as a sort of play on words. If you say it fast, it starts to sound like you're saying 'iron maiden'," She smiled as the people in the audience tried to prove it. "And there isn't anything significant behind it. It just sounds cool and it's simple and short and sweet."

 

Lillia thanked her for answering the question and the panel went on. It was maybe after four questions when one guy was called to ask. He didn't seem like a pretty bad person. He stood from his seat and asked "Ezio, how did you meet Leonardo? And what was your relationship back then, or were you just 'friends-to-lovers' kinda thing?"

Ezio covered his mouth to hide the big grin on his face as he recalled how he and the artist met. "We actually met the same way as Altaïr and Malik. We met at VidCon, I forget the exact year, I was still a small channel back then but Leonardo's was already up to a million subscribers. I was, and still am, a huge fan of him and his works. And prior to that convention, I ordered a print from his online store so I could bring it with me for him to sign."

Leonardo laughed at the other end of the table as Ezio told the rest of the story. "It turns out he watches a few of my videos and he's impressed with how I animate. Most people don't know this but I got a huge shout-out from his Facebook page, which got me a lot of watchers and subscribers. And I got offers from different animation companies after that, and Youtubers who wanted me to animate their intro or outro screens or both, like Malik and Altaïr. It was a big thing for me and I'm just so glad that I met him at that VidCon."

The "aaawww"s from the crowd was priceless as Ezio leaned forward a little to meet Leonardo's loving gaze. "To answer the second part of the question, we became friends first like everybody else and transitioned to lovers. Thanks for the question."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally decided to just write what happens at VidCon rather than my initial idea of having the characters tell it themselves in their 'videos'. But their reactions will be in the future chapters. Also, Connor makes another appearance!
> 
> Connor's YT username is still under development so his username here WILL change in the future.


	5. VidCon Mishaps and Mayhem Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The games I will be listing here are actually my own thinking. Feel free to tell me, though, if they do resemble real-life brands so I can edit this as soon as I can.
> 
> Also, sorry for taking so long to update. I've rarely wrote anything past the 4th chapter, aside from another fic of mine. So this one is kinda like my exercise for starting regularly now. (Important announcement in the End Notes.)

The panel went on, the questions got rather repetitive but some stood out a little. Like one girl asked Shao Jun what she thought about more and more Asians being internationally famous and wondered if she would collab with some of them.

"Of course!" The woman answered exuberantly, clapping her hands. "I'm always open for collaborations, whether it's with big or small Youtubers. I always leave a link to my business e-mail if anyone would like to work with me or ask questions or whatever. Umm...But I like to collab with small Youtubers because I wanna help promote their channel or whatever, y'know, get them started and make sure they work with the right network or none at all if they don't want to."

She tucked an errant piece of hair behind an ear. "That's how I started, actually. I collaborated with the...former Youtuber, SworntotheCross, and he reviewed my content and a lot of his subscribers checked out my channel and some of them liked what I do. Thank you for the great question."

Everyone looked solemn at the mention of the great former YouTube star. Almost all of them got started on YouTube because of the anonymous man and they were all devastated when he announced his departure from YouTube.

The next question lightened the mood, though, and cheered everyone up.

 

"My question is for all of you, and a lot of your fans would explode with joy if you answer this but, would you ever consider collaborating with every Youtuber in this panel?"

 

The Youtubers whispered among themselves, huddling up and nodding in agreement. After a few seconds, they sat properly back into their seats and everyone wanted Altaïr to answer.

The Syrian fiddled with the table cloth under his fingers as he answered. "Sure. Why not? It could be fun."

"Yeah, we could make an animated music video," Ezio contributed, tapping his chin in mock thought. "After all, we got two composers here and all of us are decent singers."

Connor snapped his fingers, an idea popping in his mind. "Or a small skit." 

Malik was shaking his head, smiling at the thought of them acting which wouldn't be the first time. Well, at least for some of them. But the silly thing about them acting  _together_ is what would be the insane amounts of blooper scenes they would make. They've never done a collaboration involving all of them so it would be fun.

"Be on the look-out for that," Aveline gleefully answered after recovering from her laughing fit. She turned to her fellow Youtubers. "Hey, we're doing that for realsies, by the way. No chickening out."

Altaïr crumpled a small bit of paper and threw it at the woman's direction, Aveline easily swatting it aside. Shao Jun calmed them down for Evie to call for the next question.

 

An old woman stood up with the help of a security guard and was handed a microphone. Everyone patiently waited for the probably 50-something lady to speak and when she did, she sounded like a typical sweet old lady, the kind that bakes you cookies and stuffs you full every time you visit.

"I'm Sandra. Most people would never believe that I use the Internet, much less watch YouTube. My question is for Aveline, Desmond and Connor and that is whether or not you expected to be a Youtuber. If not, what was your original or first job choice?"

"Desmond, since you're new," Leonardo offered with a sly smile. "You wanna answer this question first?"

The new Youtuber actually reacted better than most of them did the first time they were at a VidCon Q and A. He chuckled boyishly, something that the female and gay audience appreciated a lot. "So like an initiation? Is that it?"

Without waiting for a reply, he turned to the elderly lady with a smile. "Thank you for the question, Sandra. I actually didn't expect to be a Youtuber. I just wanted to be a guy who uploads helpful and entertaining stuff of YouTube. I'm okay with having a small fan base. So imagine my surprise when my first original song received so much positive feedback."

He had a far away look in his eyes, as if reminiscing the past. "Before I knew it, I reached 14,000 subscribers in six months and I was offered a contract by YouTube to be a partner. I thought it wasn't possible, y'know, to make money from posting videos online but I took the offer anyway. It seems so long ago. Now, two years later and almost 12 million subscribers, I feel like I'm in heaven. It's wonderful, meeting people like the men and women in this panel and also meeting fans. It's great."

The composer opened his mouth to continue, his voice cracking almost immediately and he apologized as he opened his bottle of water and took a quick sip. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve afterwards. 

"Sorry 'bout that. I guess puberty's not done with me yet. Anyway, being a Youtuber wasn't my first choice for a job, of course. I was actually a full-time bartender until a few months ago. I decided to do that part-time to make room for my YouTube schedule. Thanks again."

Another short silence filled the air as the Youtubers decided who should talk next. Eventually, Aveline volunteered, seeing as how the others aren't confident to go ahead.

"This is a rather interesting question for me since a lot of my subscribers don't know about my former job so thank you, Sandra. Desmond and I actually share the same background when it comes to starting out as a Youtuber. I wasn't aware of the YouTube partnership thing and I decided to take it. My first job choice isn't YouTube, either. I was actually a game developer. I developed a few games here and there, like the popular MMORPG, Lucrexia's Stargate- "

'Woo!'s and 'Yeah!'s could be heard from the apparent gamers and Aveline nodded, a big smile of delight on her face. She waited for them to settle down before she continued.

"I can see a lot of gamers here today. Awesome. Three years ago, I decided to upload a video of me playing that game and a lot of people loved it. That got over 4 million or so views and my second video, which was an original song of mine, reached 10 million. I was offered a contract by YouTube and I just...signed it."

 

Connor raised his hand and he leaned a bit closer to his microphone. "Did you just sign it right away or did you read the entire thing? I am confused, Aveline." 

Aveline looked at her friend with an exaggerated scowl. "Oh, shut it, Kenway! Of course, I read it!"

"No, she did not." The Native American was awarded a towel to the face for his laughter.

"Well, for being such a smart-" Aveline's eyes flickered to the kids in the audience. "-butt, answer the question."

Connor held up placating hands before he brought his mic a bit closer. 

 

"I would like to thank Sandra for the question," He licked his lips, and the fans started swooning. Well, not really but close to it. "I started uploading videos almost four years ago. Before that, I had a job cleaning breast pumps-"

The other Youtubers started laughing hysterically, picturing 19 year-old Connor hard at work cleaning breast pumps at some drug store. Connor joined in on the fun and it took them a few seconds to stop laughing so he could continue.

"Yeah, I cleaned breast pumps from when I was 16 until 19 years old, and I did it part-time when I turned 20 when I got the offer from YouTube. It was a few weeks after my 21st birthday when I quit in order to work as a Youtuber full-time. That was my  _first_ job. My job choice is to be a video-game voice actor. And I kind of achieved that because, as I said in one of my videos, I got an offer from a video game company to provide the voice for the lead character. Unfortunately, I cannot reveal any more information until the game is released. So it is through YouTube and the support from the fans that I achieved my dream job."

Desmond raised his hand and the former bartender took a few seconds to keep his laughter down long enough to ask the question. "So what happens if the pumps didn't work?"

"Yeah, did you have to pump the breasts yourself?" Ezio then dropped his head onto the table, his shoulders rising and falling in rapid motions and his laughing muffled slightly by the table cloth.

Aveline decided to poke fun at the situation as well. "Pretty sure that the women would break the pumps and hide them in a corner just to get Connor to pump their chests."

The crowd exploded into loud laughter, everyone guffawing at Aveline's joke and Connor made them laugh harder by confirming:

"Yes, that would actually happen. But I only pumped, like four pairs of breasts during my time there."

 

After that, the questions became...not as exciting. Sure, they still shared a few laughs and giggles here and there, mostly about Tumblr and ships, but other than that, nothing else was interesting. Eventually, the panel dwindled to a close and before it ended, the audience were given a chance to take selfies, photos and autographs from their idols, as well as an opportunity to personally talk to them.

They were all equally swarmed but Altaïr and Malik seemed to have it better, or worse depending on how one would look at the situation. Altaïr left his seat once more to better accommodate and interact with the people. A majority of his crowd asked for hugs, and a good number of them cried in the process, the Syrian native comforting them quickly. It was an amazing spectacle to watch how these celebrities interacted with their supportive audience. 

Aveline was giving her favorite blue and red braided bracelet to a little girl, ruffling her hair afterwards, and the kid ecstatically wore it, the accessory a little bit too big for her thin wrist. The female Youtuber became cautious that the bracelet might slip off the girl's wrist, so she suggested for her to keep it in her bag for the rest of VidCon.

"Someone might be jealous and steal it from you," She warned and the girl took it off and put it in her little sling bag. The girl hugged her one last time before bidding goodbye and running back to an older woman Aveline assumed was the girl's sister.

 

Connor was getting swarmed by his adoring fans, to the point of almost being tackled to the ground. Luckily, he had managed to convince the mostly-young crowd to settle and go one at a time. He received a ton of gifts: Teddy bears, candy, toys and even a few cosplay items since he once hinted at being a cosplayer in one of his recent videos. One middle-aged woman gave him a nice blue sweater, black text reading 'It is better to have faith in something than none at all', his most famous line from his YouTube channel. At the back was a chibi graphic image of him, clad in his iconic white and blue shirt and holding the toy tomahawk he made for Halloween a year ago. The woman said she made it herself and that it took lots of retries to get it right.

"Oh my gosh," He tried so hard not to swear in front of the young fans. "Thank you so much! I will wear it right now." To the dismay of the fans, the Native didn't take off his blue shirt before donning the gift, instead wearing it over his shirt. "I will be sure to wear this on my next video and give you a shout-out. Thank you very much."

The woman blushed as she thanked the Youtuber before leaving but not without taking a selfie with him first. She left looking as if she was about to faint and it was fortunate that she came to the convention with her husband. He signed a few more autographs, joined a dozen more selfies before all the fans have all left the room.

"Connor!" The call startled the young man and turned his attention to the person who called him. Desmond and the others were beckoning for him to join a group selfie (A 'groufie', is it called?) and Evie was holding her phone up, waiting for the Native American to join in. Connor happily joined the group photo, their host calling for a wacky shot. They took about seven photos all in all, different faces and poses, when they finally decided to wrap it up.

 

The Youtubers collected their belongings and helped stack up the chairs into a corner of the room, all the while planning for future collaborations and videos once they get back home or to their hotel. Shao Jun asked them if they planned on staying for the remaining time of VidCon since it was only 12 noon.

"We could get something to eat," She added, slinging her bag onto her shoulder. Only Ezio and Leonardo decided not to come along, both being busy with projects: Leonardo still had to finish a commission he's working on while Ezio had an upcoming episode of his web series to keep him occupied.

"We'll just see you guys tomorrow," Ezio promised with a smile as he exited the room with Leonardo. 

Evie bade them goodbye, her jacket wrapped around her waist. "I gotta get going, too. See you guys tomorrow."

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of them went around the venue as a group, happily stopping for a photo or autograph for their fans. Meanwhile, Desmond looked as if he were a child in a candy store, eyes wide with awe at the sights and sounds of the convention. 

Malik was the one who asked the question on everyone's minds. "This your first time at VidCon, Des?"

Desmond shook his head. "Nah, I attended a few times in previous years as a guest."

"Then why do you look, I don't know, excited?"

"I never expected that I'd attend as a Youtuber, honestly. Never thought I'd be a Youtuber and be here with you guys. It's awesome and I feel like I'm seeing VidCon in another light."

Connor clapped him on the shoulder. "Well, you better get used to it all from now on. You are one of us now."

"It won't be easy," Altaïr assured. "But we've all been there, and we could help if times get bad."

Desmond never thought that being a Youtuber would mean he'd make friends as well, and great ones at that. He thought that he'd just be stuck in his room recording and editing videos, so it's great and he thanked them for their support.

"Now," Aveline clapped her hands together. "What to eat? There's shawarma, sandwiches, cotton candy and...Yeah, that's it."

"Isn't there anything else?" Altaïr groaned. "Can't we go outside to go to a burger joint or something? I'm fucking starving!"

Malik checked his watch. They still had two hours to spend before the conventions closing ceremony. "There's a Taco Bell across the street," He suggested, and his companions sprung up at the mention of the fast food joint. "And a Domino's a few blocks from-"

"Nah," The others said in unison. "Let's just walk around until we find something good."

They were blocked by a few guards but after explaining where they were going, they were allowed to leave.

"'S like high school all over again." Desmond scowled as they walked down the street, and the others agreed with him. They're adults, dammit, they'll go wherever they want.

* * *

After walking for a good thirty minutes, they found a decent family-owned eatery not too far away from the venue and the food looked good enough so they decided to go inside. People looked at them with surprise and admiration but thankfully, they didn't leave their seats to ask for photos and there were no paparazzi around. So far, so good.

Once they were all settled at a table big enough for all five of them and placed their orders, they immersed themselves in conversation, talking about video ideas and editing advice.

"I mostly use Adobe Premier Pro," Malik chipped in. "But no matter what software you use, the length of editing and rendering would still depend on how long the final product is. Editing takes me some time between eight to ten hours, and rendering takes even longer."

They talked about different editing software, discussed the pros and cons about each one, and recording equipment they use.

Their food came a few minutes later but their conversation still continued. Thank goodness that the people around them had the decency to leave them alone. They get staring but they could deal with it.

 

They asked Connor what game he was working on, the latter refusing to tell them the details and saying that he swore not to tell.

"Oh, come on, Connor," Shao Jun wheedled, the others banging their fists on the wooden table in frustration. "Just the genre, then."

The Native American bit his lip as to not accidentally spill the details, but it took a few more minutes of urging and a few more pieces of chicken thrown at him until he finally gave in.

"Alright, but promise not to tell," His voice was low enough for other people not to hear but loud enough so his fellow Youtubers could understand. They nodded and verbally swore not to tell. "It is a first person shooter zombie game. I cannot say the title, though. You are going to have to wait until it is released."

They excitedly discussed the revelation without asking for further details than they were given, which Connor was thankful for. 

"Malik, can you go with me to the washroom?" Aveline asked, looking at the direction of the public washroom. Malik was taken aback by the question.

"Why not go with Shao Jun? I can't go into the washroom with you."

"Then just stay outside. Please, I see a lot of burly people here."

It was obvious that Malik didn't want to go so Connor volunteered. "I will go with you. Come on."

 

The washrooms weren't rooms, per se. More like, a small closet with tiles, a toilet, a sink and a working faucet. As promised, Connor stayed outside the women's washroom, women going out gave him a look. Of disgust or familiarity, Connor didn't care as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

From the corner of his eye, Connor saw the guys waiting outside their washroom looked at him with mean smiles, elbowing each other and laughing among themselves. The Youtuber deemed it best not to make eye contact. Growing up in this town, he'd learned not to mess with such people. He'd made the mistake of doing so to a group of older teenagers on his way home from school as a kid, and he got a black eye for doing so.

He caught movement. One of the men had left the line to stand in front of the young man, easily towering over him. He was a big guy, his outfit consisting of a leather jacket, a wife beater underneath, jeans and snake-skin boots. He looked like some kind of gang member.

Connor would probably stand taller than this guy if he wasn't slouching and leaning against the wall behind him. But he kept his gaze down, glancing at his friends' table, they looked ready to leave their seats in case of trouble but the looks on their faces were of worry.

 

"You a Native, boy?" The man in front of Connor asked, his voice sounding like one of those typical bikers you see in movies, throaty and thick with some kind of accent.

Connor was conflicted. Was he allowed to answer? Because sometimes, they punch you if you do. The man scowled at him, which prompted him to reply. "Yeah, I am."

"You look familiar, though."

Aveline finally came out of the washroom, saw the situation Connor was in and tried to get them out of there. "Connor, come on," She beckoned, tugging on her friend's left sleeve. "We need to get back to the convention."

"Well, lookie here, Frank," One man said behind the man, now identified as Frank. "'S his girlfriend or somethin'."

Frank's beady eyes shifted from Aveline, who was looking at him dead in the eyes, to the Native boy, the name sounding familiar. Then the pieces suddenly came together: The boy's heritage, his features, his name.

"You Haytham's kid?" He moved to grab the Native's collar, which Aveline managed to stop and made the rest of the Youtuber group to leave their table. But Frank kept threatening the boy.

"D'you know what your dad did to me?!" This time, he successfully grabbed Connor's shirt, bringing the boy closer and lifting him up a few inches off the ground. Malik and Desmond attempted to pry the man's hands away from their friend, but his grip was like iron and it was difficult to get him away from Connor.

 

Connor was petrified, his eyes focused on the man's angry face. His breathing quickened to nothing more than quick gasps and his body was shaking like a leaf.

He didn't know how this man knew his father. Haytham wasn't really a social man, only going out of the house for chores, work or dates with Ziio. Frank couldn't have known him through YouTube, Haytham's persona was anonymous and not a single personal detail was leaked or confirmed. 

The other patrons of the eatery were panicking, leaving their seats to hopefully run to the police station down the street or call for security from the convention. Aveline and Shao Jun were violently arguing with Frank's friend, Altaïr trying to hold the two women back, and Malik and Desmond trying to get Frank off of Connor.

 

"Your father ruined my life!" The burly man shook the helpless Youtuber, jostling Connor somewhat back to reality. "You hear me?! Your fucking dad ruined my life! I'm gonna fucking kill you!"

"Get off him!" Malik repeated over and over, as if Frank would instantly let go if he said it often enough. This is terrible. If even one of the Youtubers lost their cool and decked somebody, it could drastically affect their image and their channels. Connor had to pray that Malik, Desmond and Altaïr had a lot of patience.

Finally, Frank let go of him, Connor dropping to the floor like a rag doll. Aveline rushed to his aid, her best friend seeming dazed and on the verge of passing out. Shao Jun helped with taking care of Connor while the guys settled the matter.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Malik demanded, glaring at the big man. "What does he have to do with what his father had done to you? Why is he the one who's gonna suffer?"

"Get the fuck out of my face, terrorist!" 

Altaïr quickly held his lover back, knowing that Malik absolutely despised that stereotype. But then again, he couldn't blame Malik for wanting to beat the shit out of this guy. That insult was uncalled for.

Cops entered the establishment and the conflict immediately died down. Frank and his goons tried to run but they didn't get too far. All of them, including Connor and his friends, were taken down to the precinct for questioning and for Connor to possibly file a case against the attacker. Haytham was also called at his office since he seemed to have been to root of the mess. 

* * *

 

The young celebrities were made to wait in the lobby of the station as the perpetrators were taken to a different room for questioning. Connor was still in a state of shock and he was offered something to drink by a policewoman, an offer he declined. 

A few minutes later, Haytham arrived at the station since his work place wasn't too far away. He was still dressed in his three-piece suit, slightly long hair tied back in a neat ponytail and his bagpack was slung over one shoulder. It always weirded Connor out that his dad preferred bagpacks than suitcases.

The English native had a worried expression on his face, which disappeared when he saw that his son was okay. Connor stood from his chair, his father immediately embracing him. Haytham had never been this worried for him before, nor this affectionate. But it was probably because Haytham knew that Connor had never been verbally and personally threatened with death before, Haytham's parental instincts kicked in when he received the call from the police in the middle of an important meeting. 

"Dad..." Connor called out, his voice weak and throaty from the shock. Haytham pulled back from the hug to examine Connor's face for any bruises or cuts.

"I'm here," The older man reassured. "Are you hurt? Do you need to go to a hospital?"

Connor shook his head to answer both questions. Haytham hugged his son once more, his worry leaving him completely. Connor was safe. 

 

Haytham was asked if he knew son's attacker. He nodded his head, confirmed that the man was a former employee of his company.

"I fired him a few months ago," He confessed. "He was a bad worker and he had been working for only four months when we decided to fire him. He'd sometimes come to work drunk or harass a few of my female employees. He seemed okay with the termination because he just nodded his head and we even shook hands. I don't know what happened to him after that, but I see no reason for him to attack my son and his friends. If he had a problem, then he should've approached me. He shouldn't have threatened to kill my son."

While the chief of police and Haytham were talking about the details, Altaïr and Aveline went out of the station for a while to get Connor a protein bar and a juice box from the convenience store nearby. The Native American took the items but didn't make a move to consume either.

Aveline sighed as she knelt in front of Connor to be on eye-level with him. "Don't worry, Connor. Your dad will make sure that those bastards get what they deserve."

"Hope they're ready to be human pin cushions for Bubba." Desmond joked, trying to get his friend to laugh but only got swatted on the stomach for his joke.

 

The station door opened and Ezio and Leonardo rushed over to Connor and asked if he was okay, to which Connor merely nodded.

"We saw what happened from a video on Twitter," Leonardo informed, sitting on the empty chair beside the dark-skinned man. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Are they in jail yet?" Ezio asked as he paced in front of the group, absolutely livid. 

Shao Jun placed a hand on the Italian's shoulder, stopping Ezio before he could make a third lap. "Mister Kenway is making sure of that. Let's just hoped the bastards are thrown in the worst possible facility."

"Connor," The chief called him, gesturing for the boy to come to the desk. Haytham was already standing up, arms crossed in front of his chest. Connor went over, taking a seat in front of the cop.

"Tell him everything in the detail, Connor," Haytham advised. "I'll be over there with your friends if you need me."

His son nodded and Haytham went to sit on an empty chair between Aveline and Altaïr. The Youtubers were asking him if Frank was in jail yet, the younger people surrounding him. Aveline and Altaïr were seated by the older man's left and right hand side, respectively, while the rest of them were standing up.

Haytham recognized almost all of them, the young group consisted of Youtubers he's helped in the past. And also because of the fact that Connor's invited them to the house to collaborate on a video before. He didn't know Desmond quite well, though. Connor has collaborated with and mentioned him a few times before. 

 

"I'm just as anxious as you are," He admitted, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. "But I want to thank you. For being there. I'm scared to think of what would've happened if Connor wasn't with you."

"No need to thank us, Mister Kenway," The one in the white hoodie- What was his name? Desmond, right- reassured with a dismissive wave of a hand.

Malik was next to speak. "We would've helped Connor even if we didn't know him."

Haytham gave them a grateful smile. "But seriously, thank you for being there for my son."

Shao Jun has been studying him the entire time he was talking. "You sound a bit...familiar, Mister Kenway. Like, I've heard your voice somewhere before."

The man tensed, hoping that he wasn't being too obvious. It's not that he thinks that his son's friends would ever reveal his identity to anyone. He trusted them but he just doesn't want to ruin the mystery he left his fans.

"You've been to our house before, Shao Jun," He suggested. "Maybe you-"

"Yeah," Aveline agreed, cutting off the man's sentence. "You sound so familiar, it's eerie."

"Dad?" Oh, thank god. Haytham looked up to see Connor was finished with his interrogation. "I would like to go home now."

 

Haytham nodded, standing from his seat. He might've just dodged a bullet there. A second more and they would've recognized his voice. "Alright, then. Let's get going." He looked at Connor's friends. "Do you kids need a ride back home?"

The group politely declined the offer, saying that they were going as a group anyway and that they'd be okay. Haytham took their word for it and left the police station with his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed that this chapter is hella long and that the rating of this fix had changed. The length of this chapter is to make up for the days I didn't finish this in time and the rating was, well, because of the apparent language and death threats in this. Shizz just got serious real effin' quick.
> 
> As of now, I'll try to update every Monday. (Sunday for all of you ladies and gents and other genders in the US) If I don't update on Sunday/Monday, I'll make the chapter longer to make up for it. Deal?
> 
> And for those of you who are probably wondering: Yes, Connor's first job in this is based from Chris Hemsworth's first job.


	6. ClockworkDevil - Connor Kenway | Ratonhnhaké:ton

The car ride home was tense; Connor silent in the passenger seat while his father focused on the road in front of them. The young man had checked all his social media and as expected, videos, photos, blog entries, and news articles were flooding his profiles. Some of his subscribers had linked him to some of the content, asking if the controversies were true.

Even though he'd much rather forget that the incident ever happened, Connor knew that he had to address it to his fans, otherwise they're never going to stop insisting for the truth about it. And horrible rumors and assumptions might stem from that. 

 

The car stopped at a traffic light, and Connor was expecting some long, boring explanation or lecture from his dad about what happened at the diner. Haytham always does it, especially when they're on vacation. Connor appreciates it, his dad is a cool one, he admits. But sometimes, Haytham seems as if he's over-compensating for all those years he worked abroad. He left some time before Connor was born.

"So we could send you to a good school" His mother would explain, and Connor gets it. It's not as if he didn't understand their situation. So he didn't see his father at all for fifteen years. They talked through letters and calls but for some reason, Connor never saw his father's face until the man came back nine years ago. 

 

"Sorry for what happened," Haytham muttered, guilt obvious in his voice as he drummed his thumbs against the steering wheel. "He had no reason to attack you like-"

Connor waved him off. "Dad, it is alright," He reassured. "I am alright and there is no need for you to beat yourself up because of something you were not responsible for."

"He attacked you because of me."

"You could not have guessed that he would do it. Seriously, dad, I am fine."

Haytham gave him a quick glance, but Connor caught the raised eyebrow, before the traffic light flashed green. Connor supposed he deserved that look. He didn't exactly look okay, nor did he feel like it either, but he just wanted to forget that the whole ordeal ever happened.

What would Ziio say? She'd probably hug both of them tightly, asking whether or not they were hurt without really listening to them. The last time she was like that was when Haytham came home with a long but shallow gash on his lips. It was fun to watch how Haytham tried to hide the wound, as well as the bloodied handkerchief he'd used to wipe his blood away, and assure that he was fine.

 

Connor wasn't aware that he had fallen asleep until he felt his father shaking him awake, informing him that they'd reached home. Haytham exited the vehicle as Connor stretched as best as he could in the confined space. He rubbed the exhaustion out of his eyes as he reached to the backseat to retrieve all the items he bought and received at VidCon. It took a while before he got all of the bags, no way he was going to make two trips just to get all of them, and he got out of the car stumbling from the sheer weight and number of the bags.

Thankfully, his father helped him with half of them before he unlocked the door to their home. The house was in complete darkness, save for a light coming from the kitchen. Haytham settled the bags down next to the shoe organizer they kept by the door and they both took off their shoes.

"Stay here for a moment," Haytham advised, cautiously walking towards the kitchen. It's funny how a stoic, professional and seemingly 'untouchable' man would be afraid of his wife. But then again, Ziio could be a really scary lady when she's mad or anxious.

Connor chuckled a little when his dad finally reached the kitchen entry, poking his head into the room a little. "Ziio, we're home." Not even a second later, Haytham was on his back on the carpeted floor, rubbing at his forehead and a baguette- wait, what?- was on the floor next to him.

 

"What happened at the convention?" Ziio demanded as she finally exited the kitchen. It was obvious that she stayed up late waiting for them: Dressed in her mint green sleeping gown and her hair let loose from her usual twin braids, Connor would have hugged her if it wasn't for the furious look on her face.

Haytham stood up from the floor, still trying to soothe the area on his forehead where the bread had hit him. "I see you've gone shopping," He attempted to lighten the mood, a small smile on his face. "I texted you earlier that I would be doing that."

"Haytham Kenway!" The Native woman's tone of voice jolted both her husband and her son, and Haytham quickly became serious after that. "What happened? It's all over the news and the Internet!" She then turned her attention to her son and rushed to embrace him. She then proceeded to ask the same question to Connor.

"Mom, I am fine," God, Connor was getting sick of saying that. "I just had a little run-in with a few guys at a diner."

"You call being harassed and threatened by a man a run-in?!" Ziio smacked her palm against her forehead.

Haytham decided to intervene. "Ziio, we're both okay. We settled it at the police station and I made sure that the guy's going to jail."

Connor excused himself to go upstairs to the attic. He wanted to just get it all off his chest the one way he knew how.

 

* * *

"What is up, guys?" 

He really hoped that he didn't sound too tired. "This is going to be a different video than what I usually do. This is not a react video if you are wondering. As the title suggests, I am going to talk about the issues surrounding what happened during VidCon."

He took a deep breath to steady his breathing. It took him a few more seconds to actually talk, though.

"The rumor about me being assaulted at a diner near the convention venue is true. I was out for lunch with a few other Youtubers after the Q and A panel, we decided to just go as a group. Um...We all finished our food but it was not until after eating when I had the misfortune to meet a rather livid former employee of my dad's company."

"What is not true, however, are the rumors about me being sexually assaulted. That is simply not true so if you see any posts about that or related to it, please do not believe any of it. What actually happened was me being threatened with death by the attacker. My father and I decided to file a case against that man and are currently waiting for any progress regarding it."

A knock on his door interrupted his recording session. He rubbed his face in frustration but allowed the apparent visitor to come in anyway. He immediately covered his camera with his hands as Haytham walked within camera range.

Haytham stopped in his tracks, not saying a word, but pointed to his wristwatch to tell Connor that he had to stop recording in a few minutes. Connor nodded, jerking his head to the direction of the door to signal that Haytham had to leave. Eventually, the older man did exit the room and closed the door behind him.

Connor removed his hands from the camera and continued with his speech. He could just edit that part out later.

 

"I am not going to go into further detail since this is just going to be an update video. But I am still going to post my vlog from VidCon two days from now. It is gonna take a while for me to post it since it takes me so long to edit vlogs." He scratched the bridge of his nose as he tried to think of another thing to say.

"I guess that is it for now. Again, the vlog video for VidCon will be up by Wednesday. See you until then."

 

He stopped the recording and turned off the camera, sitting back in his seat afterwards. He was supposed to hold a livestream but he just didn't feel like doing it anymore. And besides, it's late anyway, almost 3:30 in the morning, so he turned off his computer and went downstairs.

He took a quick shower, put on a pair of clean boxers and laid back down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. It was cold and Connor knew that he should probably get under the covers and just sleep, but he couldn't. The events at the diner kept coming back to haunt him, and he was worried that he could be murdered as he slept. He looked at the window next to his bed, quickly got up from his bed and locked the window and closing the curtains.

The Youtuber was about to sleep when his door suddenly opened. Cursing, Connor immediately covered himself with the blanket as Haytham entered the dark room. The older man flipped the light switch, hearing his son hiss at the sudden bright light. He scoffed. "Vampire."

"Dad, I was going to sleep." Connor excused, sitting up on his bed as the blankets still covered his lower half. "And could you not knock before you come inside?"

"Why, were you watching porn?"

"Dad!"

Haytham laughed for a while. "Alright, alright. Your mom just wanted me to tell you that you got a call from a radio station."

Connor perked up at the mention of a radio station. "Really?" He asked warily. "What did they want?"

"Interview. Their number is on the fridge if you want to call them back."

 

Without another word, Haytham left the room, once again, closing the door behind him. Connor laid back down on his bed, groaning in annoyance. He didn't want to go through this again. He had his fair share of radio interviews during his feud with Ezio and he really didn't want to go through that again.

He'll just deal with it in the morning. He turned on his side, closing his eyes and it only took him a few minutes before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as promised, I did a chapter wherein Connor records for a video rather than a behind the camera kinda thing. I'm still putting off Ezio and Leonardo but the reason for that is I've been getting a lot of people pm'ing me on Tumblr, suggesting for me to include other AC characters, i.e. Arno, Shay, Jacob, etc.
> 
> So that will be taking up a lot of my time since I'm researching about other AC characters and I'm also planning a small little surprise for a future chapter. So if you're one of the people who has suggested a character for me, I have been reading your messages and also, I'm trying to incorporate them into the story.
> 
> Thanks for the reads/kudos/messages on my tumblr. If you have a suggestion for Youtuber Shenanigans (ex. Plots/Characters/YouTube genre topic), send it to my tumblr, knuckles009.tumblr.com
> 
> Cheers for reading and I'll see you in the next one!


	7. AnimationDominator - Ezio Auditore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set two days after the events of Chapter 6.

"Hey, you guys!" Ezio greeted the camera with a big smile. He was glad to be back in the comfort of his apartment rather than a hotel room.

It's been a rough couple of days for all of them. He could only imagine how Connor was coping. The two Skyped a few days ago, and that the Native American was still stirred by the incident. Connor also informed him that the attacker was out in jail and that seemed to have made both feel better, knowing that the dangerous man was now out behind bars.

Ezio brought himself back to the present, remembering that he was recording.

"It's your boy, Ezio, and I'm here with an update video." He pursed his lips. "I'm sure almost all of you had seen Connor's video by now. If not, I'll put an annotation somewhere on the screen and a link in the description that will take you to his video."

Well, this was it. 

 

"He already addressed the issue, informing his subscribers of exactly what happened and denied any rumors surrounding the attack. So uh...That's not what I wanted to talk to you guys about. What I will be talking about is something some people have been doing. Some people are accusing Connor of faking the attack, of paying the perpetrator to cause a scene and bring more people to his channel."

Ezio wiped sweat from his brow. "People have been saying that Connor shouldn't have put up his update video, and that he did it for money. But if you guys notice, the ads on his video were not activated, meaning he wasn't monetizing the content. He was serious and I apologize for saying this but...I cannot believe that some of you guys actually think like this. My friend, my best friend, is seeking psychiatric help to get over what happened. Go ahead, ask Altaïr or Malik or Aveline or Shao Jun what happened and they'll tell you the exact story."

 The Italian rubbed at his eyes, trying to pass it off as being tired. 

"It's been a hard time for all of us, especially for Connor and his family. I wasn't with them when the incident happened but I wish I was, y'know? Connor's a simple guy. He works hard to make his videos and content better and he never does it for the money. He does it to help people."

"And most of us Youtubers know what Connor is like and I'm sure you know too. The reason why he put up the video is to tell his subscribers that he's okay and that they shouldn't worry. And if he didn't, the situation would be distorted and who knows what that would've been like."

* * *

 

Ezio finished the video a few hours later. He looked at the wall clock at the doorway, groaning when he saw that the time displayed was a quarter past 2 AM.  Maybe he'd just edit it tomorrow, he thought as he stretched his arms above his head, wincing as he felt his lower back crack softly. He stood up from his chair and made his way up to the second floor. He saw a light on at the end of the hallway, signifying that Ezio wasn't the only one staying up late.

He reached Leonardo's studio, stepping inside as the door was left open. The floor was almost covered with crumpled pieces of paper and bits of what seemed to be clay. Ezio carefully maneuvered his way towards Leo's desk at one side of the room. The artist was immersed in a digital project, it seems, hunched over the drawing tablet not even noticing that Ezio had entered the room.

Ezio rolled his eyes as he tapped the man's shoulder, successfully getting his attention.

 

"Leo, you need to get some sleep," He pointed out. "You've been up for how many hours now. Come on, let's go to bed."

The artist shook his head."I need to finish this by tomorrow-"

"And you've made a lot of progress," Ezio interrupted, his hand on Leonardo's shoulder. "Just save your work and go to bed."

Leonardo rubbed his eyes, nodding his head as he did so. "Alright, alright. I'll be there in a minute."

Satisfied with the answer, Ezio left his lover alone to clean up and save a few important files. In the meanwhile, he took a shower and changed into a large shirt and boxers to sleep in. By the time he was finished, Leonardo walked into the room, already showered and changed.

Ezio smiled at him, giving him a hug to somehow cheer his lover up. He pulled away to lay down on the bed, pulling the covers up to his neck, Leonardo joining him not a moment after.

 

"Good night, Leo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may notice that the 'video recording' got a little shorter. I run out of ideas for that but I'm working on it.
> 
> And also, this feels like a filler chapter for me. I lost my notes for it and I will re-post this if I ever find it again.


	8. MilesTones - Desmond Miles ft. ClockworkDevil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this is a Q and A 'video', I've made it a bit more focused on dialogue but I also made sure that it's descriptive enough.
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this chapter of Youtuber Shenanigans.

"Hey, guys!" Desmond greeted, his voice reminiscent of an old gameshow host.

 

"Welcome to my channel, and as you can see-" He gestured to Connor, who was sitting beside him with the most amused grin on his face.

"-I have a very,  _very_ , special guest. You guys have been demanding for me to invite the...extremely popular Connor Kenway to collaborate with me. And also, I've learned from Connor that you have also flocked to his channel and suggested him to collab with me so that's a bit weird. But I'm not going to complain 'cause who could complain with Connor? So, uh, you wanna introduce yourself, Connor, or...?"

Connor pressed his lips together to avoid laughing at his host's tensed introduction. "Hi, I am Connor from the channel, ClockworkDevil. So, Desmond, would you tell them why I am here?"

"I'm glad you asked because it's been a while since I've had a Q and A on my channel, and I know people have a lot of questions for you. And I thought that it would be convenient to do this on our first official collaboration."

Desmond paused for a few seconds, thinking of what he was supposed to say, and Connor decided to do the next hit since it seemed like Desmond was going to take a while.

"We have also filmed a separate video entitled 'Differences between American Parents and Mixed Parents', which is uploaded on my channel. Be sure to check that out since it was fun to record and edit. Desmond, should we start the Q and A?"

 

The bartender agreed, taking out his phone and tapping until the Twitter app was opened. 

"We asked you guys to send us questions using the hashtag, #AskDesCon. If you wanna follow us on different social medias, I'll put all of that in the description below. So let's do this."

Connor was the first to receive the question. 

 

'@ClockworkCRK: Who's your YouTube crush?'

 

"That was only my first question," Connor mused. "So I know this will be a good video. But to answer your question, I do not have a crush on any Youtuber yet-"

" _Yet_. Ya hear that, ladies?" The two Youtubers burst into a laugh. "One of your ships may come true so sit tight."

It took a while for Connor to settle but he continued with his answer once he stopped laughing. 

"But I would be lying if I said that I am not interested in dating anyone. But as to who that someone is, I am going to keep it a secret for now."

Desmond jokingly reprimanded him, saying "You can't leave us on a cliffhanger like that!" but quickly stopped as to not offend the other man so he took his phone and a read a question for himself.

It took a while to scroll through the tag, some questions were either very weird or very invasive. He settled on a tame one and read it out loud

 

'@DMilesTones: Didn't you say in your previous Q and A that you had a crush on @ClockworkCRK?'

 

Desmond felt the heat rise up to his cheeks but other than that, he appeared okay with the question and answering it in the company of the other man in question.

"Well, this is awkward," He pointed out, scratching at his nose as he thought of ways to answer without sounding creepy. "But yeah, I said it. And I know you guys wanted me to say it to Connor at VidCon but I'll say it now."

He turned in his seat to look at Connor in the eyes and jokingly take the other's hand in his. Connor was trying so hard to contain his laughter but, despite his efforts, small chuckles escaped from his lips.

"I've had a crush on you for the longest time and I think you're the greatest person on Earth," Desmond hoped he sounded genuine despite his laughter. "And you have no idea how I feel right now having you in my house."

Desmond finally released Connor's hand, the latter man immediately used to cover his mouth to somehow mute his laughter. The host doubled over in laughter, almost falling to the carpeted floor in the process. After a few moments, the ceased their ruckus chuckling and straightened back up on the couch.

 

Connor wiped at his eyes to clear them of any tears. "It is kinda obvious," He informed. "Since you kept looking at me during the time we were at VidCon. And also, because your fans have already told me."

"Okay, moving on," Desmond really hoped that his face wasn't as red as he felt it to be, otherwise it would turn this video into a documentary of him losing his chill. He found a pretty innocent question a after a few minutes of scrolling through their tag.

 

'@ClockworkCRK: Would you ever consider collaborating on a song with @DMilesTones after your project?'

 

The Native American thought about it. He would collaborate with Desmond, of course, but he's never had a song collaboration before and he didn't think his voice would be any good.

"I have considered it a lot of times. Desmond is a good musician, and it would be fun. But never in my YouTube life have I worked with somebody for a song before. It worries me that my voice would not be good."

Desmond clapped him on the back. "Don't be like that, Connor. You're Mister Golden Voice of YouTube, your voice earns you thousands of dollars a year and you're worried about something as trivial as that? We're not gonna sing 'My Heart Will Go On'. Don't worry."

To Desmond's and their fans' delight and excitement, Connor eventually agreed to the collaboration, deciding to talk about the details after the recording was done.

 

They breezed through most of the questions, answering as best as they could and with fewer laugh fits as they can, when Desmond announced that the next querie would be the last one. It seemed as though they've saved the best for last.

 

'@ClockworkCRK: would you ever go out w/ @DMilesTones?'

 

"Uh..." Connor started off, clearing his throat afterwards. "I would if we get along well. Contrary to popular belief, I have had my fair share of relationships, and most of them have ended badly. Ever since my last relationship, I swore that I would not date anyone unless we share the same or some interests."

Desmond looked at Connor as the latter was speaking to the camera, addressing their collective audiences. He knew this would show in the final product but he couldn't care less. So that's the deal with one of YouTube's biggest superstars. Desmond made a mental note of that.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice that Connor had finished his answer and was looking at him expectantly for the outro. The older man snapped from his thoughts, murmured a quick apology before he turned to the camera.

"So that is it for this video, guys," He cheerily bade, waving his hands in the usual manner for his video endings. "If you'd like to check out Connor's channel and other accounts of other social media, I'll put the links in the description. Go check his stuff out; He does great Creepypasta and story readings as well as other voice-orientated stuff.

"If you wanna see more of me, click that subscribe button or give it a thumbs up or comment below. As always, thanks for watching, and I will see you on my next video."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I have no excuse so I'll explain my absence as best as I can.  
>  Transferring to a new college was more difficult than I thought. And also, I'm thinking of adding a new character on this series and I was researching for that.
> 
> So those are my explanations. I'm not going to commit to the the 'every Monday' thing because I don't know if I could stick to that given my current situation.
> 
> If you have any YTS suggestions or other prompts for me, feel free to send them to my tumblr, crimson-of-the-earth.tumblr.com. Thanks for reading and I'll see you next time!


	9. ClockworkDevil Livestream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very loosely based on Noah Watts' (Connor's voice actor) live streams on Twitch so...

Connor made sure his equipment were ready, everything was in place and that nothing would be at risk of breaking or malfunctioning. He made sure that everything was perfect, it was his very first livestream after all and he didn't it to be remembered as that one time when he'd done something stupid.

He set up one camera for facial reactions, testing the quality of the image, and he made sure that his microphone was working perfectly. The Native American tested various microphones before settling on the one he was currently testing once more.

He looked at the clock on his desk, the livestream was supposed to start in fifteen minutes. There was no turning back now. There were already a few people who had logged in early to see the set up behind the scenes. Once his microphone was running smoothly, he turned it on to verbally greet the early-comers rather than in the chat.

Connor glanced one last time at his desk and his equipment before sitting down on his swivel chair and putting on his headphones.

* * *

 

"Hey, guys!"

The number of people watching were up to the hundred thousands and still counting, and the chat box kept updating messages with his fans greeting him.

"Thanks for coming to the livestream, I am so pumped to play the Outlast DLC. I know I am a little late playing this, but I am going to play it anyway. Let us start a new game."

The livestream went smoothly, nothing was malfunctioning like he had anticipated and everyone was having a great time. Connor jumped in his seat every time a monster popped up or was chasing the character. His character died twice within the first two hours of the livestream but all in all, his gameplay was great and brought everyone watching fits of laughter at his jumpscares.

He paused the game for a while to excuse himself to get some soda from downstairs, allowing the watchers to discuss the livestream's quality so far. Connor left the attic to go downstairs to the kitchen, where Haytham and Ziio were already eating dinner. Ziio would usually get mad at him for skipping meals but ever since her son became a Youtuber, she cut him some slack and let him record in peace.

Haytham reminded Connor to eat, to which the younger man replied with "I am going back downstairs in a bit. I will eat it later" as he opened the fridge and snatched a can of Pepsi from the freezer. He gave the can a firm squeeze, grumbling when the soda was slightly frozen.

Aside from brief reminders, his parents didn't pay him no mind as Connor went back upstairs with his soda in hand. He put his headphones back on once he went inside, muttering an apology for taking so long as he resumed the game.

 

Well over an hour had passed, Connor was nearing the crescendo of the game when three sharp knocks rapped at his door. 

"Come in," He replied, his eyes glued to the monitor of his computer. He heard the door creak open and was about to ask who it was when his father's voice made his presence known.

 

"I thought you said that you're going to eat later."

Connor quickly covered his camera, thankful for the thick white curtain he uses as a background behind him, as he muttered apologies to his viewers as Haytham around the sheet to stand within camera range. 

"Dad, I told you not to go past the curtain!"

"What?" Haytham asked innocently as he placed the plate of food down on one side of Connor's three-part desk. "I knocked, didn't I? Besides, you could edit this part out later."

"Dad, I am not recording! This is live!"

 

Realization crept up the English man's face. Connor's arms were starting to tire, and he needed to finish playing soon. Haytham stepped back behind the curtain, wanting to say something more but decided against it knowing that it would only make things worse. He knew that it won't take long for his son's viewers to connect the dots and figure out his identity. Connor's microphone was too good and his fans weren't mindless idiots. 

Connor breathed a sigh of relief when his father exited the view of the camera, and he lowered his arms to uncover the camera, letting it focus back on him. As he looked at the comments, his expectations were correct: His viewers were buzzing about it, making assumptions on who the mystery man was, some of their predictions included Haytham. Thankfully, the camera he used was set up low enough that it only revealed his father's torso but he knew the damage had been done,

He tried to shrug it off, because there were probably thousands of people whose voice sounded like his father's. And besides, his viewers can't link him to being Haytham's son since they never saw Haytham's face, therefore they wouldn't see a resemblance between the two.

Nevertheless, he mentally prepared himself for the onslaught of controversy following this, as if the Diner fiasco wasn't bad enough.

 

He had died in the game since he didn't get the chance to pause it before his father walked in, so he restarted from the last point. He willed himself not to look at the comments, knowing full well that everybody was still talking about the interruption.

The Youtuber took the plate of food beside him, spearing a piece of chicken with his fork and popping it into his mouth every so often while the game had no immediate threat. He was near the end of the game when he finished his food, and he settled the empty plate on the surface of his table and took a quick sip of the melted soda. 

The game had finished, which Connor was grateful for, and he thanked everyone who watched the livestream.

"Let me know what you think by using the hashtag, ClockworkLive. This was a fun, and I am glad that a lot of you enjoyed it, even with the minor...disruption. Thanks, and I will see you in a video this Wednesday."

 

He finished the livestream and turned off his camera and his microphone, slumping back down into his chair. Oh, this was going to be a controversy he'd never hear the end of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long AGAIN. You know my excuse so I give you a livestream chapter.


End file.
